


Sparks Fly

by lovetoseverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fourth of July, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetoseverus/pseuds/lovetoseverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation in the U.S., Severus Snape and Harry Potter take in a fireworks display. Written in celebration of the 4th of July on Severus Sighs. Mild slash, SS/HP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The brilliant characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling. The plot and typos are my own. No profit is being made.  
> Written For: In celebration of the 4th of July on Severus Sighs.

As the sun started to set, its waning light bathed the horizon in a rich blend of red and orange hues before it disappeared altogether, heralding dusk. White pinpricks twinkled across the seemingly endless expanse of sky above them; the moon, a mere sliver of light set against the inky blue backdrop of night.

With the sun's absence, the temperature grew crisp and the large crowd of people surrounding them pulled on sweatshirts or coats and huddled together under blankets.

Harry drew his arms up around himself as he leaned his body back against Severus' chest, feeling the long embrace of his lover encircle him.

Severus tilted his head down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Would you like a blanket?"

Harry sat up part of the way so he could turn and look at Severus properly.

"Don't tell me you have one?" he asked incredulously.

Severus' eyebrow arched in amusement as he reached behind him. He smirked as he pulled out a black bundle of wool and held it up for Harry to see.

"What the—" But Harry stopped abruptly and clamped his mouth shut, blinking furiously. All he could manage to do was shake his head in disbelief and grin back at Severus. After all, it had been a fairly spontaneous decision on their part to attend this Muggle holiday festival, and they had realized soon after they had arrived that they had done so completely unprepared.

"It is just my traveling cloak," Severus responded off-handedly as he flipped open the garment with a smooth flourish and let it drift down to cover both he and Harry. "Curious, though, that my wand seems to have inadvertently increased the size of it to accommodate us both," he remarked with feigned interest. "And would you believe – with a warming charm, too," he finished casually.

Harry beamed at him. "You are bloody brilliant, you know that?"

"Of course. The only chore was in waiting for you to notice."

"Sod off," Harry grinned, but his eyes blazed at Severus in gratitude and awe – the heat in them having nothing to do with the warm fabric now draped over his body. Severus returned the gaze, his own eyes alight with playfulness. Harry knew that look well.

As Harry turned back around, he nestled his body against Severus' chest again, resting his elbows on Severus' legs, which were bent at the knees and snug against Harry's sides. And perfect timing, too, for at that moment, several bursts of light, sound and color erupted before his eyes, cutting into the darkness.

The fireworks had begun.

Harry – along with the sea of people seated and sprawled around them on the rolling lawns – watched with rapt attention.

Severus, however, had other plans.

Hidden under the cloak and away from wandering eyes, the long fingers of one of his hands pressed against Harry's thin shirt and dragged slowly across his nipples. Harry drew in breath sharply, feeling his body arch almost imperceptibly in tune to the touch.

Severus grinned against Harry's hair, relishing how the simplest of gestures already had Harry pliant and begging. Severus snaked his other hand in underneath the cloak and found the waistband of Harry's jeans, deftly undoing the front closure and sliding his hand down through a small patch of coarse hair into… _bare skin_?

Severus groaned softly and tensed his grip against Harry's body, clearly aroused. True, he had been admiring Harry's denim-clad arse all day, but assumed there were boxers underneath, as was typical.

"Brat," he ground out through gritted teeth.

Feeling the victor, Harry turned his head to flash Severus a cheeky grin and then wiggled his hips slightly to encourage further exploration on Severus' part.

But Severus didn't need the invite. Within seconds, his hand had fully sheathed Harry's cock and he pulled it languidly, feeling it harden against his palm. As he did so, he trailed his lips up the back of Harry's neck to his ear, tracing the curve of a lobe with his tongue.

Harry gasped forcefully and tensed in pleasure, his hands gripping Severus' thighs firmly. Although the sound of the fireworks and the coos from the crowd masked his response, it mattered not, for Severus decided he was not going to relent. It was time to teach his young lover about the consequences of certain wardrobe choices.

Sliding a hand underneath Harry's shirt, palm to bare skin, Severus grazed over a nipple, pinching and rubbing the erect bud between his fingertips. The ministrations of his other hand teased Harry's cock in a deliberately slow manner as he let the rough pad of his thumb drift over the glistening head. Harry writhed and whimpered, desperation evident in his voice.

Severus grinned wider and tightened his body's hold around Harry as he increased the speed.

Harry tried to continue watching the show above him but found it increasingly difficult to concentrate with Severus' erection pressed insistently against his lower back and Severus' hand wrapped snugly around his cock, stroking him fervently.

"Mmm… nng," Harry moaned as quietly as he could, closing his eyes tightly and throwing his head back against Severus' shoulder.

Severus knew Harry would not last long at this pace but relished the delicious sound and feel of him anyway.

Tilting his head down so that his hair could hide his face, Severus raked his lips and teeth and tongue back up the side of Harry's neck from his shoulder to his ear, nibbling and licking and sucking at the warm flesh there, the scent in his nostrils as intoxicating as ever.

"Guh…mmm," Harry breathed softly, bucking his hips a bit into Severus' hand, biting his lower lip to keep from releasing a loud groan. He lifted an arm behind him and tangled his fingers in ebony hair, pulling Severus' head down further into his neck.

Severus clutched his left arm around Harry's chest tightly while his right hand stroked Harry to completion, feeling him shudder and gasp as he came in hot pulses all over Severus' hand.

For Harry, the lights that burst from behind his eyelids rivaled the show going on in front of them, and as he collapsed against Severus, he managed to grind out his praise.

"That was… the best… damn… fireworks show… I've ever seen."

"Which one?" Severus asked silkily.

"Both," Harry panted, trying to regain his breathing, a contented smile brightening his face.

Severus pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I think I'm inclined to agree with you, Harry. Perhaps there are merits to these strange Muggle traditions after all."


End file.
